Mira Stella
Mira Stella is the full name of Rocky's older sister who lives in Foggy Bottom. She was created by Mirathenastything 'and acts as the main antagonist in her stories. On most pages, she is referred to as Mira. Mira Stella was born the first in a litter of four. Since she was able to talk and walk around, her desire for power became clear. Her little brother Rocky didn't like this. Rocky wanted his sister to be good and kind, as he was himself. One day, a girl from Foggy Bottom named Ryanna picked up Mira, at that time a little nameless puppy, and brought her home. However, because of Ryanna already having a dog, she was not allowed to keep Mira. Fortunately, a rich woman, Amanda Roberts, was willing to give the pup a home. At first, Mira was feeling very lucky to live in such a beautiful house and have a good and caring owner. But then she got bored with such life, and decided to escape and be free. By the way, Amanda talked over with her best friend Takeshi Miyoshi, a film producer, and decided to give her pet a part in Miyoshi's new series ''Riana, the Gray Angel. So now Mira was a movie star, known all over Andventure Bay's neighborhood. When you first meet this pup, she looks all good and polite. However, beneath a layer of sweeteness, she's a meanie that can be sure to betray you any time. She likes bullying Rocky and usually excpects him to go complain to Ryder, which he never does. She has lots of admirers among the male dogs(Rubble is one of them) because of her job and appearance, but she doesn't care about them.Mira never shows her soft side public, prefering to be counted a perfect beauty who never does anything too childish. However, deep down inside, she's pretty much an ordinary pup who likes treats and games, though nobody(except probably Rocky and Kinley) know this. She doesn't get along with baby pups too well, though. Mira Stella has light gray fur with white socks on her paws and white forelock ends, tail tip, and hair tufts on her cheeks. As well as Rocky and Darina, she has a dark gray circle round her left eye. She also has a white mark on her chest. Like all of her gear, Mira Stella's pup-pack is light green in color and contains the following tools: *Claw arm(similar to Rocky's) *Laser pistol(she almost never uses it though) *Jets(the whole thing is sort of a flying gear) Her pup-tag has two symbols on it : a comet on the left of it and a leaf on the right. Do you like her? Yes, I love her! Nice character She's okay, I think. A bit And why do you like her? She's so pretty! She's Rocky's sister. I like her bio, personality and everything. I love antagonists, and she's one! Other(specify in comments) Cathchphrases(no idea why I added them): "That's Mira Stella!" ''"Don't worry, I'll remember this!" ('when someone annoys her)''' ''"The wonderful star is coming onstage!" Crush: Earlier, Mira thought boys lower-life forms, but that wsa before she met Kinley. She fell in love with the older husky and started to date him. Rocky and Everest think it a bit funny(because they date in my fanonverse). Mira likes to spend time with Kinley and behaves all girly in front of him. Fears: *Mira's worst fear(she'd never admit it) is her mother's fury. Well, no one who has angered Darina has lived for long, even her daughter. *She also dislikes some kinds of insects(mosquitoes, flies), but she's not really afraid of them. She just counts them disgusting. Random: *Her name means "wonderful star" in Latin. *She was the first character of mine to be sketched. *In Foggy Bottom: The Evil and Famous ''Rubble falls in love with her, but she doesn't like him back. *Despite the fact that I only posted her in December 2017, she got sketched around a year earlier. Originally, her forelock grew over her eye, and she didn't have the white mark on her chest. She also was a protaginist, and Sakura(my future OC) was the evil girl. Then I decided them to change postions. *She loves chocolate muffins and will even try to behave well if she is promised them. *In Known as White, it is revealed that Mira is sort of a movie star. She plays Riana in ''Riana, the Gray Angel. *She doesn't have any friends, but she still sometimes chats a bit with Esmie and Sakura. *She likes reading non-fiction books and fantasy novels. *She isn't too good friends with Andres . She likes to call him "Filipino" and "Asia ghost" sometimes. But because Andres can't stand disrespect, that can sometimes get into a major fight which is usually stopped by Ryder and Valya. *One of her "rivals" is Elke, the main reason for it being the fact that Elke is just as loved. *She is the first OC I've drawn humanized. *When she was still little, she used to spook Leia Alonso, who had cynophobia at that time. However, when Leia was cured, she started to chase Mira with the words: "Come'ere, cutie!" *In "The Twins' Mistake", she was shown to know some martial arts well(especially kung-fu) *She is sometimes mixed up with Appalachi. The teenage husky dislikes it, but Mira thinks it fun. Stories in which she appears in: By me: The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began(nameless) Foggy Bottom: the Evil and Famous Known as White A Friend from Abroad The Twins' Mistake Collabs: The Unexpected Meeting Gallery: Mirachibi.jpg|Mwah...so when did I draw it? ah well, so this is a chibi of her. Mirababy.jpg|Another OLD one. So...she'd probably look like this when she was a baby, huh? Tatiana's gift.jpg|An awesome birthday gift from my classmate Tatiana! *luv you Tania* And don't mind the Russian lettering and the awful photo plz. All humanized up.jpg|Okay, so when will i stop drawing humanized pups?! Though I like this one. MiraMerpup.jpg|Didn't know how to draw shoulders then, oops. But at least here's a drawing of my MS in her merpup form done with my metallic pencils. Mirauniform.jpg|Aaaand...Was supposed to be a reference sheet, but since I didn't know how to do refs, treat it as a drawing of her in uniform...or whatever it is. Flowerband.jpg|Shippy art ahead! Kinley's trying the flower band he made onto his crush, and see her reaction... MiraandKinleyanthro.jpg|Old anthro practice and another piece of ship art. The two are sitting...on a bridge and gazing at the stars, I guess. Historysketch.jpg|Little sketchie i did during History lesson. And I like it! (it was too good to color, i colored the Ethel sketch, though) RianaandDerek.jpg|M'kay, so I tried to draw Mira and Kinley dressed up as Riana and Derek respectively. I'll upload a better version of this soon, because...'faceplants' Random adult doodle.jpg|So, another doodle. Wanted her to look more adut, but...see the paper. The devilish star.jpg|Okay, so I just was in the mood to draw THIS. Be careful! I also may write a creepypasta to go with this. >;) Furries.jpg|I was trying to draw furry-like animals recently. The gal on the right is my other OC, Cassy, and the one on the left... AT2 Mira-Stella.jpg|The better version of Arctic's part of our trade. I love it! <3 IMG 20180512 121830.jpg|I don't remember what lesson was this. :) An excellent piece of art by Tatiana(Tanya, LIna, Ершнгривка). My, poor Sweetie! XDD Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Agressive Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Antagonist Character Category:Animals Category:Evil Dogs Category:Evil Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Character Category:Rocky's Family Category:Antagonist Animal Category:Pups related to Rocky Category:Present gen Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mirathenastything's characters